This invention relates generally to a tiltable bucket assembly connected to a work machine, such as a skid steer loader. More particularly, the invention relates to the ability to rotate a bucket through the actuation of a hydraulic cylinder located within a substantially enclosed chamber defined in the bucket and to achieve the rotation without additional or separate components.
In addition to lifting and lowering an attachment on a work machine, it is often desirable to control the tilt of the attachment in relation to the work machine so that material therein may be dumped to either side of the work machine, as needed, or the side corner of the attachment may be used as a cutting edge or scraper. Also, the ability to tilt the attachment may be used to level a load when the work machine is on uneven terrain.
It is well-known to utilize a mounting assembly for supporting a scraping tool, such as a bulldozer blade, forward of a vehicle (e.g. a bulldozer) that enables independent angling and tilting of the scraping tool. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,721 issued to John H. Beales on Aug. 4, 1981, a mounting assembly, such as that described, includes a U-shaped mainframe, a swingframe, means for pivotally connecting the scraping tool to the swingframe, tilt actuator means interconnecting the mainframe and the scraping tool in relation to the swingframe about a tilting axis of rotation, and angle actuator means interconnecting the mainframe and the swingframe for rotating the swingframe and scraping tool in relation to the mainframe about an angling axis of rotation. In this patent, it is advantageous to have both the tilt and angling functions independent from one another with simple connections for lesser stress on the scraping tool. The actuation of a hydraulic motor is used to achieve the tilt function. However, the hydraulic motor is connected between the swingframe and the scraping tool and is exposed to environmental hazards, such as dirt and debris.
It is also well-known to utilize a tiltable attachment for a work machine, such as a skid steer loader. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,398 issued to Kenneth Knutson on Oct. 8, 1996, a tiltable attachment is secured to loader arms of a skid steer loader and receives and fastens a utility attachment to the skid steer loader. The tiltable attachment includes a mounting base member and a pivotal attachment member. The members are rotated by a power cylinder. The pivotal attachment member has a demountable cover plate. The pivotal attachment member will receive commonly known utility attachments. The tiltable attachment maintains the ability of the skid steer loader to move the utility attachments in the vertical and horizontal planes while further providing the ability to rotate the utility attachment around the longitudinal axis of the skid steer loader machine. This patent allows for rotation of any utility attachment, such as a bucket, forks, blade, and the like, without any structural changes in conventional utility attachments. However, the use of the tiltable attachment between the utility attachment and the work machine increases the distance between the utility attachment and the work machine. The increased distance therebetween decreases breakout forces and promotes instability and lower performance. Additionally, the power cylinder is located within the pivotal attachment member adjacent a large orifice at a position near the surface of the ground. Such positioning of the power cylinder increases the risk that dirt and debris will enter the pivotal attachment member thus damaging the power cylinder.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a tiltable bucket assembly is disclosed that comprises a bucket with a front loading portion, a rear connecting portion with a front surface adjacent the front loading portion and a rear surface opposite therefrom, and a pair of spaced guide members connected to the rear surface of the rear connecting portion. The bucket defines a substantially enclosed chamber that extends from the front surface of the rear connecting portion and terminates within the front loading portion. An interface member is rotatably mounted with the bucket. The interface member has opposed side portions supported within the guide members. An actuator is located within the chamber and has a first end portion connected to the bucket and a second end portion connected to the interface member. The actuator is adapted to provide rotational movement of the bucket about the interface member.
In another aspect of the invention, a tiltable bucket assembly is disclosed that comprises a bucket with a front loading portion with upper and lower regions, a rear connecting portion with a front surface adjacent the front loading portion and a rear surface opposite therefrom, a pair of spaced guide members connected to the rear surface of the rear connecting portion with each of the pair of guide members having a pair of curved plates and a shim plate separating the pair of curved plates to define a spaced opening therebetween, and a hub portion that extends from the rear surface of the rear connecting portion and has a longitudinal axis. The bucket defines a substantially enclosed chamber that extends from the front surface of the rear connecting portion and terminates within the upper region of the front loading portion. An interface member is rotatably mounted with the hub portion of the bucket. The interface member has opposed side portions with curved outer peripheries supported within the spaced openings in the guide members. A hydraulic cylinder is located within the chamber and has a first end portion connected to the bucket and a second end portion connected to the interface member. The hydraulic cylinder is adapted to provide rotational movement of the bucket about the longitudinal axis.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a work machine is disclosed that has a frame that supports a plurality of wheels. The work machine comprises a connecting member with a first end portion connectable with the frame and a second end portion. The connecting member is adapted for movement in a vertical plane. A bucket assembly includes an interface member releasably connected at the second end portion of the connecting member. The interface member has opposed side portions. A bucket is rotatably mounted with the interface member and has a front loading portion, a rear connecting portion with a front surface adjacent the front loading portion and a rear surface opposite therefrom, and a pair of spaced guide members connected to the rear surface of the rear connecting portion for supporting the opposed side portions of the interface member. The bucket defines a substantially enclosed chamber that extends from the front surface of the rear connecting portion and terminates within the front loading portion. An actuator is located within the chamber and has a first end portion connected to the bucket and a second end portion connected to the interface member. The actuator is adapted to provide rotational movement of the bucket about the interface member upon actuation thereof.
The present invention tiltable bucket assembly allows for rotation of a bucket about an interface member through the actuation of a hydraulic cylinder located within a substantially enclosed chamber defined by the bucket. The actuator has a first end portion connected to the bucket and a second end portion connected to the interface member. The ability to locate the hydraulic cylinder within the bucket produces a compact design that increases the break out force as compared to other rotatable bucket designs with increased stability and improved performance while protecting the hydraulic cylinder from dirt and debris.